Die Lauscherin
by Anke
Summary: Auf dem Empfang zur Rückkehr der Voyager belauscht Kathryn Janeway ein Gespräch, das nicht für ihre Ohren bestimmt ist – oder doch?


Die Lauscherin

Summary: Auf dem Empfang zur Rückkehr der Voyager belauscht Kathryn Janeway ein Gespräch, das nicht für ihre Ohren bestimmt ist – oder doch?

Disclaimer: Leider hat sich seit meiner letzten Fanfic immer noch nichts an den Besitzverhältnissen von Star Trek geändert.

=/\=

„Nun sagen Sie Jean-Luc, ist da etwas dran an den Gerüchten, die ich über Captain Janeway und ihren Ersten Offizier gehört habe?"

In Kathryn versteifte sich alles. Sie hatte sich für einen Moment von dem Trubel des offiziellen Voyager-Empfangs zurückziehen wollen. Doch offensichtlich war der abgelegene Winkel mit den bequemen Sesseln nicht so ruhig wie erwartet. Für einen Moment überlegte sie, ob sie auf sich aufmerksam machen sollte, doch dann obsiegte eine Art morbider Neugierde.

„Ich weiß nicht, worauf Sie anspielen, Botschafterin Troi", hörte sie ihren Kollegen Jean-Luc Picard steif antworten.

Kathryn spähte vorsichtig hinter der hohen Lehne ihres Sessels hervor. Dort stand der Kommandant der USS Enterprise zusammen mit der, wie immer aufwendig gewandeten, Botschafterin von Betazed. Der gehetzte Blick verriet Kathryn, dass Picard sich gerade überallhin wünschte, nur weit weg von seiner Begleitung.

„Also wirklich Jean-Luc, jeder weiß von diesen Gerüchten", insistierte die Botschafterin. „Die beiden sind das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins, seit die Voyager wieder im Alpha-Quadranten ist!"

„Sie meinen, dass die beiden eine Affäre hatten…"

Ganz eindeutig war Picard dieses Gespräch äußerst unangenehm.

„Nein, das viel schlimmere Gerücht…"

Kathryn hätte um ein Haar so heftig die Luft eingezogen, dass die beiden sie hätten hören müssen. Was ging diese alte Krähe ihr Privatleben an? Und wer besaß die Frechheit darüber auch noch schlimme Gerüchte zu verbreiten? Diese alten Zauseln vom Sternenflottenkommando hatten doch tatsächlich nichts Besseres zu tun… Was für Gerüchte sollten das überhaupt sein?

„… dass die beiden keine Affäre hatten!"

„Das Liebesleben eines Captains ist seine Privatsache."

Ganz genau, Jean-Luc, stimmte Kathryn leise zu.

„Ganz und gar nicht, Jean-Luc. Vor allem, wenn es ernsthafte Zweifel an der Zurechnungsfähigkeit besagten Captains aufkommen lässt."

„Botschafterin Troi, sollte Captain Janeway eine Affäre mit Commander Chakotay gehabt haben, ist das ganz alleine ihre Angelegenheit. Ganz bestimmt würde es aber keine Zweifel an ihrer Zurechnungsfähigkeit aufkommen lassen. Kathryn Janeway ist eine hervorragende Kommandantin und hat Großartiges geleistet. Die Crew der Voyager war über sieben Jahre im Delta-Quadranten gestrandet, da wäre es sogar nur menschlich, wenn sie sich dem Commander zugewandt hätte."

„Genau das meine ich Jean-Luc, sieben Jahre in diesem schrecklichen Delta-Quadranten, da braucht eine Frau eine Schulter, an die sie sich anlehnen kann…"

„Botschafterin, heutzutage…", wollte Picard einwenden.

„Papperlapapp, selbst Ihre taffen Sternenflotten-Captaininnen brauchen so was. Nur weil Sie steif wie ein Fisch sind, Jean-Luc, bedeutet das noch lange nicht, dass andere es auch sein müssen – vor allem, wenn man so eine Sahneschnitte zur Verfügung hat wie diesen Commander!"

Auch wenn Kathryn es nicht sehen konnte, konnte sie sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie sich die Botschafterin bei ihren Worten genüsslich mit der Zunge über die viel zu stark geschminkten Lippen fuhr. Sahneschnitte, also wirklich…

„Botschafterin, soweit ich weiß, ist der Commander mit Seven of Nine liiert."

„Die Borg? Blödsinn! Sie sollten wirklich nicht alles glauben, was man Ihnen erzählt, Jean-Luc. Der arme Junge brauchte nur etwas Zuwendung. Sehen Sie denn nicht, wie verzweifelt er sein musste, wenn er sie sich von dem Borg-Mädchen holt. Ich meine, sehen Sie sie sich doch einmal an. Sie ist hübsch, ohne Frage, aber nicht die Frau, die er braucht. Kein Feuer, wissen Sie? Ich sage Ihnen, Janeway müsste nur einmal mit dem Finger schnippen und er wäre bei ihr. Armer Mann."

In ihrem Sessel schnappte Kathryn Janeway nach Luft. Wie konnte diese, diese _Botschafterin_ es wagen, so von Chakotay zu reden. Als wäre er ein liebeskranker Dackel und sie das böse Frauchen, das ihn mit Fußtritten davonjagt.

Auch Picard war von Lwaxana Trois Ansprache offensichtlich verärgert.

„Botschafterin Troi, das geht wirklich zu weit."

„Ganz meine Rede, Jean-Luc, ganz meine Rede. Eine Frau hat auch Verantwortung für ihren Mann. Manchmal glaube ich wirklich, euch Sternenflottenleuten wird beim Eintritt in die Akademie jeder gesunde Menschenverstand abtrainiert. Der natürliche Zustand einer Frau ist nun mal, dass sie einen Gefährten hat – und der natürliche Zustand eines Mannes ist es, ihr Gefährte zu sein. Und manchmal, wenn man großes Glück hat, trifft man nicht nur einen Gefährten, sondern einen echten Seelenverwandten, einen Imzadi – und wer das einfach wegwirft, Jean-Luc, der ist meiner Ansicht nach nicht zurechnungsfähig."

Kam es Kathryn nur so vor, oder war die Stimme der Botschafterin bei den letzten Sätzen viel weicher geworden? Jedenfalls trafen sie diese Worte mit einer eigenartigen Intensität.

„Botschafterin, ein Offizier der Sternenflotte hat Verpflichtungen…"

„Papperlapapp, Jean-Luc, Sie haben doch gerade selbst gesagt, dass niemand ein Problem mit einer Beziehung der beiden gehabt hätte. Sie sollten langsam wirklich lernen, dass es zu nichts führt, über Liebesdinge mit mir streiten zu wollen."

„Botschafterin…"

„Ich verzeihe Ihnen, Jean-Luc. Deshalb dürfen Sie mich jetzt auch zu einer Runde Walzer auffordern – Oder vielleicht bitte ich die Kapelle auch ein en Tango zu spielen…", fuhr Lwaxana Troi fort, als Picard nicht sofort reagierte.

„Walzer wäre wunderbar", sagte Picard schnell.

Der Kommandant der USS Enterprise geleitete Botschafterin Troi zur Tanzfläche und in ihrer Ecke blieb eine sehr nachdenkliche Kathryn Janeway zurück.

=/\=

„Hast du gehört, Mutter? Captain Janeway und Commander Chakotay sollen das Fest eben vorzeitig verlassen haben."

„Tatsächlich?" Botschafterin Troi sah ihre Tochter mit großen Augen an.

„Gemeinsam", betonte der Counselor.

„Ach ja?", fragte Lwaxana Troi scheinbar desinteressiert.

„Du hast nicht zufällig etwas damit zu tun?"

„Also Kindchen, was soll ich denn damit zu tun haben?"

„Zwei Minuten nachdem Captain Janeway sich kurz zurückgezogen hatte, hast du Captain Picard genau in die gleiche Ecke gelotst und versucht, ihn über das Liebesleben von Captain Janeway auszufragen", sagte Deanna Troi anklagend.

„Glaube mir Kindchen, das hatte ich nicht nötig."

„Selbstverständlich nicht, Mutter. Schließlich war Captain Janeway ganz in deiner Nähe und du wusstest genau, was sie fühlt."

„Du sagst es, Kindchen, du sagst es."

„Mutter!"

„Ach komm schon, Deanna. Diese Sternenflotten-Leute brauchen alle ein wenig Nachhilfe. Schau dir an, wie lange dein Will gebraucht hat und Jean-Luc wird es wohl nie mehr auf die Reihe kriegen, mit seiner Ärztin anzubandeln - ob Janeway und Chakotay mich wohl zu ihrer Hochzeit einladen? Ich fände, es wäre ein angemessener Akt der Dankbarkeit."

„Mutter!"

„Also weißt du was, Schätzchen? Diese Schwangerschaft macht dich tatsächlich noch unleidlicher als sonst!"

„Mutter!"


End file.
